


Devils and Dreams

by Airmid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Demon Curses, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sorry Not Sorry, To A Point At Least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airmid/pseuds/Airmid
Summary: He really hopes he’s not sticky and that his hair’s okay.
Or
The one where demons are poor employees and Sam is confused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, at least a long time ago when I wrote this, it would take place towards the beginning of Season Five.

Sam knows something is wrong, very wrong. His body feels like it is tied down with something heavy like fruitcake and he wonders why fruitcake is so heavy when its cake and fruit. Or why anyone would use that to tie someone down with as he figures it would just be messy and sticky.

He really hopes he’s not sticky and that his hair’s okay.

Well, he’s more heavy than normal and as he stares at his hand he wonders how he moves at all. Maybe he’s usually filled with air to make him light and that’s how he moves. That would make sense, it would be able to lift him upright as he is clearly too big to defy the force keeping him sprawled out. There’s a word for that he knows, its right there and he’s sure it will slide off his tongue any moment.

Is he talking out loud or in his head?

He’s not sure but he figures it’s out loud as his head feels like someone pumped fog into it and he thinks that that would only be accomplished if a devious person went through his ears to get it in there.

So he’s definitely speaking out loud for this to make any sense and he’s one hundred percent sure it is.

There’s someone he should be calling. Dean’s away and he knows that even if he yells his brother can’t hear him if he’s not there already so that’s not going to work. Castiel thinks he’s an abomination and would probably just smite him on principle and blame it on demons when his brother asks.

Angels. Something about angels.

Lucifer is an angel. Sam’s pretty sure that he’s not a particularly good angel but he did say he cared and that he would give Sam what he wants and what Sam really wants right now is not to be laying here. Where ever here is, that’s still a bit sketchy and there’s all that mist in his head and vagueness about how he even got here.

Hopefully not knowing about here right now won’t stop an angel. Or sort of evil angel as there’s something about that he should be remembering but just can’t.

“Lucifer I’ve fallen and I can’t get up,” and breaks into helpless giggles as he remembers those terrible commercials that made him feel offended for the elderly everywhere. At least he can remember that.

Nothing happens and Sam sighs a bit, still not able to really move or roll over. Even dogs can roll over and he’s a bit put out that a dog can do better than him right now. He wonders how angels find them, was it like GPS, angelic style? Did a map spread in the inside of their eyelids and a flashing beacon appear when a prayer came? If that was the case then how did they get anything done?

“Luci, please, I think I’m somewhere bad even though I don’t know where somewhere is.”

He’s momentarily worried that the angel will be offended by the nickname because he’s not a girl. But they are pretty weird about things so maybe it’s okay. Sam smiles and tries not to imagine Lucifer in a dress as that doesn’t help anything but make him giggle more.

There’s a small amount of noise and Sam wonders if bats have found him. Maybe he can tie notes to them to find Lucifer, if his fingers worked that is.

“Sam?”

The voice is quiet and soft and he tries to lean his head back more against what he’s lying on to see what’s going on. Which of course doesn’t work but that’s okay because Lucifer is leaning over a bit now so Sam can see him and seeing him makes him feel one hundred times better.

“You came,” he says happily and feels bad over calling him Luci.

“You prayed.”

Lucifer has a weird expression on his face and it hits Sam that maybe nobody has bothered to ever do that before. Maybe it makes them feel good and he decides he should be doing that more often because angels shouldn’t be sad. They should feel happy and it’s not like praying costs him anything. Well except time and that’s important to a human but it’s okay, he thinks Lucifer might be worthwhile enough to help out.

“You are made to be prayed to,” he declares and Lucifer actually looks startled.

“I will always hear you,” he allows still looking at Sam and Sam can’t help but wonder why he looks that way.

“Even on the moon?”

“Even on the moon Sam.”

Sam really hopes that he’s not on the moon right now as he’s pretty sure people don’t live on the moon and that the trip home would be very long.

Lucifer kneels down by his head and Sam is grateful because now he can see better without having to move because he has found that trying to move this body isn’t possible. He wonders why he was given this body if he can’t move it.

There’s fingers on his forehead and they feel cool and nice and Sam lets out a contented little sound, wondering if Lucifer has ever been touched. If not that should be fixed as soon as he figures out this not moving issue he has.

A small noise escapes Lucifer suddenly and he looks at Sam like he holds all the secrets and Sam’s sure they’re hidden in the fogginess that is his brain right now.

“S’wrong Luci?” he murmurs and hates when the fingers leave his skin.

“You’ve been cursed Sam,” the angel tells him and Sam’s sure that’s not what he wants to share. Not really. He can tell by the look in those eyes like he’s calm but not.

“Why is it always me?”

“You’re very valuable to me. Some people want to hurt you because of this.”

With that tone he wonders if Lucifer thinks he’s a child and he sighs impatiently.

“You look sad. No fix?”

The angel wrinkles his brows and looks back at him for a moment but Sam is positive he made sense. At least it made sense when it left the mind mist and proceeded to come out of his mouth. Perhaps the angel is sick and needs help too. He should worry more about him.

“You spend too much time alone.”

Now Lucifer was just looking at him in disbelief.

“Not all of it was by choice Sam,” he says gently. “Though someone keeps refusing to keep me company.”

“Did you ask nicely? When I ask that way people stay. Well most do.”

Sam nodded up at him, knowing that maybe he just needs to teach better social skills as angels aren’t good at them. Cas still has his tie crooked after all and he’s too afraid to fix it as either Dean will shoot him for touching his angel or Cas will accidentally kill him out of confusion.

Then probably blame it on demons.

“I thought I had.”

“You should try again,” Sam tells him. “Don’t give up.”

There’s a small sound that almost seems like amusement and he wonders if that’s Lucifer laughing. If so it’s rather cute and Sam wants him to do it more.

“You’re cute when you’re happy.”

Pale blue eyes are staring into him like he has now become the most confusing thing in the world and Sam wonders if angels have issues hearing. Maybe he’s just lonely.

“This will wear off in a while.”

“Will you teach me how to move after that?”

“Yes Sam, if you still need help I’ll teach you.”

“Good, but don’t tie balloons to me. I’m pretty sure Gabriel would do that so don’t do that. Balloons make me think of clowns and clowns are evil.”

A thousand questions seem to pass through Lucifer’s face and he tenses slightly before Sam remembers Gabriel is a secret, he’s a super-secret pagan angel god right now.

“Don’t tell him I said that.”

“I won’t,” Lucifer promises.

“Sorry you had to come.”

“I’m not.”

Sam frowns a bit at this. “Do people not pray to you Luci?”

“Not for a long time,” and there’s something there, like he’s lost something and Sam isn’t sure what because as far as he can tell they’re still right here with everything they started with.

“I’ll pray more,” he promises and Lucifer smiles at him again. “You should smile more. If I pray will you do that?”

“Yes Sam, if you pray I will do that.”

He still doesn’t know where here is or if he should be afraid of this. There’s something trying to yell at him through that fog about danger but he’s pretty sure it’s like that novel where you don’t see the bad stuff anymore until its eating you.

All he feels right now is safe and that he’s not alone until he gets better. Still that fear keeps trying to climb out and Sam really wants it to shut up.

“I’m scared Luci.”

Slowly, Lucifer reaches out and takes Sam’s hand. He’s surprised that it’s not that far away as his arms feel like they’re a hundred miles long and he thought that’s why he couldn’t move them. He’s a bit embarrassed that he can’t move but Lucifer’s hand is soft so he’s glad he’s not so long.

“I promise Sam, I won’t let anything hurt you.”

“And you’ll stay,” he asks and almost whimpers as he doesn’t want to be on the floor alone suddenly.

“Until you ask me to leave.”

Gentle fingers are on his forehead again and Sam wonders why he would ever let this beautiful thing leave, let alone tell him to go. He figures Lucifer is confused and thinking of another Sam that prays to him often, or at least more than he does, but doesn’t treat him right.

He intends to fix that so Lucifer doesn’t feel so lonely.

As those fingers brush his skin he feels sleepier and sleepier. Probably lying on the floor is exhausting work and Lucifer is only upright because he’s an angel and very powerful. He could make Sam upright in a moment but he’s glad they’re like this. When he prays they should do this more often because the angel is sad again and he doesn’t need to be sad anymore.

“I won’t leave Luci,” he promises and Lucifer shakes his head a little at that. “Thanks.”

There’s another smile and Sam closes his eyes and wonders if he goes into the mist when he falls asleep. Maybe Lucifer will be there to make those bad things go away.


End file.
